


Spiderlings

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon cultural differences, Drider sex, Drider!Claude, Eventual Fluff, Impregnation, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a proposition for the spider demon, one they might both benefit from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderlings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently suffering from so much burnout. So, this fic is going to be two short chapters instead of one long one like I planned.

A wet thump. Six golden eyes opened, narrowed with distrust as the creature turned to face the demon.  
“Michaelis.” Raspy, dripping with hate.  
“Claude. You look well,” Sebastian offered the spider demon a wide grin. “I brought a bit of lunch.”  
Claude turned away from Sebastian, having to turn and his entire heavy spider abdomen. He curled up in the corner of his web, six legs splayed as he idly picked at a corner.  
“Don’t be like that,” Sebastian crooned. “Come down and eat.”  
“Leave.”  
“Claude-”  
“You’ve no right to come here and just expect me to trust you,” Claude hissed. He gestured at the jagged scar on his bare chest. “Leave before I decide bird is on the menu.”  
“You’re right. I suppose you wouldn’t be interested in my plan,” Sebastian said, bowing at the waist. “I’m entirely sorry to disturb you with hare-brained schemes of power.”  
He turned away and took three quick steps before-  
“Wait.”  
Sebastian looked over his shoulder, a brow raised.  
Claude came down from his web, dragging his abdomen just slightly above the rough stone floor. “I’ll listen.”  
“Oh, good,” Sebastian said, smiling. “And, do eat what I’ve brought you.”  
Claude stared at Michaelis, unblinking, before turning to prod at the canvas sack. Sebastian looked away from Claude as he ate, taking time to admire the structure of the web. The diamond pattern seemed strong enough, but Sebastian had to wonder if the clearly decaying remains of previous meals were more to scare away possible predators.  
With a new clump of webbing hanging near the entrance to his lair, Claude lowered himself to the ground again, staring at Sebastian. “Power, you said.”  
“Right,” Sebastian said, touching a wrapped, rotting sack. “Well, your kind reproduces at an alarming rate-”  
“Because you lot think they’re a delicacy,” Claude said, crossing his arms.  
“What if I could promise you and your young protection?” Sebastian asked.  
“I don’t have young,” Claude said, eyes narrowing.  
“Well, that’s where I thought we could come to an agreement,” Sebastian said, taking one of Claude’s hands. He kissed his knuckles and promised, “The offspring you and I have should be fairly powerful and we could create a brood of our own.”  
“And you want to protect them?” Claude said, jerking his hand away. “Hilarious, Michaelis. Now leave.”  
Sebastian placed his left hand over his heart and promised, “No harm will come to our brood.”  
Unconvinced, Claude drew away from Sebastian. The other demon held his hands out to Claude, offering a smile.  
“It’ll take more than a free meal to convince me, Michaelis,” Claude said.  
“How much more?” Sebastian asked, still smiling.  
Claude thought for a moment before stating, “I want your mouth on me.”  
Sebastian raised a brow. “Make yourself comfortable, then.”  
Drawing himself up so the other demon could kneel beneath him, Claude felt vulnerable. Sebastian’s hand running down the underside of his abdomen made Claude shudder. If he wanted to, Sebastian could piece his belly.  
Feeling a hot breath on his abdomen, Claude groaned. Sebastian’s tongue ran along his belly, missing his slit completely. Nails dug into the palm of his hands, Claude tried not to force himself against the other’s tongue.  
When Sebastian’s tongue found his slit, Claude whined.  
“You like it there?” Sebastian asked.  
“Yes.”  
He could do absolutely wicked things with his tongue, Claude noted. He let himself be pleasured, wanting to reach down and force Sebastain’s mouth against him over and over.  
Softly, his whimpers and soft groans got louder as the other continued to please him. The sound of Sebastian sucking at him was almost drowned out by Claude groaning.  
There was no warning when Claude came the first time. He simply went silent, jaw slack, and shuddered.  
“You know, your kind tastes much better,” Sebastian said, fingers tracing the edge of Claude’s entrance. “Perhaps we’ll do this more often.”  
“I want another orgasm,” Claude demanded.  
Laughing, Sebastian teased, “I suppose you’ll be a greedy lover, but I aim to please.”  
And there was that tongue again. Claude ground himself against Sebastian’s mouth, letting the weight of his abdomen down just a bit.  
This time, Claude panted instead of moaned as Sebastian sucked and slurped at him. This time, Claude came with a soft cry, muscles relaxing in post-orgasmic haze.  
“Would you like another?” Sebastian asked, tracing Claude’s entrance with one finger, marveling at how wet the spider demon was.  
“No. I’m satisfied. For now.”  
Sebastian shifted and Claude listened to the rustle of fabric. After he’d come home, Claude never saw the appeal of clothing. Too constricting when hunting.  
“What would be most comfortable for you?” Sebastian asked, rubbing the underside of Claude’s abdomen.  
“I want to relax,” Claude admitted. He began weaving a mat out of silk.  
Sebastian stripped off his clothes, watching the spider intently. “You’re quite dexterous with that silk, aren’t you?”  
“Livelihood,” Claude explained, laying down the mat.  
“Here.” Sebastian folded his coat, adding to the cushioning effect. “I want you comfortable and satisfied.”  
“Kind. How odd.” Claude rested his elbows and cheek on the other’s coat. He offered up his abdomen, making it easier on the other demon.  
As Sebastian entered the spider demon, Claude buried his face in the fabric. With each rocking against him, Claude inhaled the other demon’s scent. Perhaps it was their current intimacy, but it smelled wonderful.  
Moving his abdomen back against the other, Claude bit his lip, unwilling to moan this time. As much as Sebastian said he wanted to please him, the spider demon had a feeling it was a trick. He dug his nails into the fabric, gritting his teeth as the other thrust into him. Tensing around the intrusion, the spider demon grunted. Sebastian tracing the pattern on the underside of his abdomen helped Claude relax.  
“You know, you do have such lovely markings,” the other demon purred.  
“You’re only here because you know me, aren’t you?” Claude mumbled, half-muffled by the fabric.  
Humming, Sebastian moved at a slow pace. “Not quite. I picked you because you’re strong, healthy . . .”  
“And you know me.”  
Sebastian rubbed along Claude’s side. “That is part of it.”  
“Just admit it, then,” Claude told him.  
“Fine. I picked you for your strength and health and our level of familiarity.”  
“Good boy,” Claude said, tone bitter as he rocked against Sebastian.  
For a while, Sebastian rocked against him in silence, slowly building up speed. Claude groaned softly, more out of frustration as he bucked against him. Claude used two of his spindly legs to pull Sebastian deeper, encouraging him to move faster.  
“Are you unsatisfied?” Sebastian asked.  
Claude hissed, “Just hurry up and get this over with.”  
Sebastian continued, groaning as he rocked against the spider demon. Claude buried his face in his arms, not wanting to hear the other.  
When Sebastian's groans reached the point where Claude couldn't block them out, he knew the other was almost finished. Claude stilled himself, trying not to simply turn and sink his teeth into the other's throat.  
Feeling every hot spurt of the other's seed, Claude whimpered. It was a pitiful noise to make, but it was better than crying with humiliation.  
Sebastian pulled out, rubbing the other's abdomen. “How long until-”  
“Shut up,” Claude hissed, pulling away from the other demon. Once he'd retreated to the safety of his web, Claude relaxed. “Go away.”  
“But I only-”  
“Go. Away,” Claude growled, debating simply pouncing on Sebastian, how it would feel to sink his teeth deep into his throat.  
Sebastian understood, it seemed. He didn't even pick up his coat when he left.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 05/29/17
> 
> I'm not writing for Black Butler anymore. I didn't have a second chapter to give you and I'm definitely not writing one anytime soon or anytime later. So, yeah, thanks for enjoying this fic but it's dead to me.


End file.
